Perculiar Stranger
by KisaraTheDragonCharm
Summary: On his way home Yugi meets an interesting stranger in the airport after a short conversation Yugi begins to feel as though he's known this person all his life. Short story on how Yugi met Anzu.


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

"Yes grandpa, I've already checked my suitcase 5 times. Now, will you stop worrying?"

"Parents?"

He rolled his eyes "Grandparents." the woman nodded in understanding before returning to her book.

He quietly analyzed her, she seemed harmless enough, almost kind? but yet he felt uneasy at the idea of trusting someone he'd only exchanged a short conversation with, if he even called it that, so he pressed "So what you here for?"

She gave an uneasy smile "you're quite the noisy fellow aren't you?" she teased, placing her book inside her purse.

Yuugi mentally cursed himself for his forwardness, he didn't even know who this woman was he needed to learn to be less creepy at times.

"I didn't mean it like that, I guess I'm just trying to pass time." he pressed trying to make the situation less awkward.

She didn't seem to find it creepy at all she merely smiled. She had a lovely smile. "I understand." she replied softly

"If you must know I'm a Ballet Dancer, I'm dancing for the 53rd Russian Championships." She replied adding in a subtle brag, Yuugi didn't seem to notice nor care.

He raised his brows in confusion "Then what are you doing here? it doesn't end until a couple of weeks."

She merely signed before pointing to her left foot, it was neatly wrapped up in a white bandage she wore a fluffy white slipper on that foot, perhaps for comfort."A sprained ankle, I can't dance on a sprained ankle they say, so they're sending me home early." she explained clearly troubled by the idea of not being able to compete in the competition but at the same time, she looked almost, relieved?

"I still have to figure out how I'm going to break that news to my mum, know in my mother she'd tell me to suck it up and dance." she mumbled

Yuugi looked at her with a small look of pity, or perhaps mutual understanding, it's not like his own mother was the most understanding woman, hence his residence residing with his grandfather for almost his entire life."Bad home life?" he questioned.

she shrugged her shoulders "Not exactly." "My goodness how rude of me, I'm Anzu Malzaki."

"Yuugi Muto."

she smiled softly shaking his hand, she was quite polite for a complete stranger. "Pleasure." she nodded before retracting her hand, they just sat in silence for a little while just enjoying the sound of people talking and children playing up, he really liked airports and wasn't entirely bothered by his busy surroundings.

"So where are you heading?" Anzu questioned breaking the silence and giving him something to do until he needed to start boarding his plane home.

"Japan, You?"

"Japan."

He raised his brow in suspicion, quietly analyzing her. She was a young looking pale woman who looks no older than 17-18, maybe 18 was pushing it. She had mousy brown hair which was styled into a neatly layered bob with the underlayer shining a slight layer shade of brown. It could almost be confused with a dirty blonde. Her eyes were quite wide and a gorgeous shade of blue. 'like the ocean' he thought to himself. she wore a short pink dress which hugged her body in all the right places. She was beautiful but didn't at all look Japanese, he would have guessed Russian or Scandinavian. "You don't look Japanese?"

"I'm half Russian half Japanese." 'Bingo' Yuugi thought to himself "my dads Japanese and my mothers Russian explains the ballet thing." she explained softly taking out a packet of spearmints from her pink handbag, she held the packet out to Yuugi he shook his head softly, no. It was a kind gesture though but he barely knew her she could have done something to them, yet Yuugi highly doubted she did, instead, he tried a different approach.

"Do you often tell complete strangers so much information." He teased.

"Do you often ask complete strangers were they're going?" She counted playfully.

Yugi chuckled 'sneaky little bitch' he thought about saying but instead, he went for a politer approach, no need for unnecessary unkindness, that wasn't in Yuugi's character."Fair point." he mumbled.

"If you must know Mr Muto, I don't always talk to strangers about such private matters, but I'll make an exception out of you." she winked back.

He blushed lightly before composing himself with a gentle rise of his brow "Don't call me Mr Muto, it makes me feel old, plus that's my grandfather." he mumbled.

She laughed "So you're not an old pervert pretending to be a younger man to attract women at the airport?"

He laughed at the sheer absurdity of the accusation "Not by a long shot, I can barely pull off my age let alone 40 years older." quite possibly the most honest thing he'd ever told to an attractive stranger. 'Way to kill the moment' he self-deprecated.

Yet Anzu just laughed in response.

"Something tells me you're not entirely fond of the whole ballet thing?" He said, changing the subject.

She stopped her laughing fit to fix Yuugi a serious gaze, it unnerved him slightly."That obvious huh?" he nodded in response

She sighed breaking her serious stare "Well I don't mind it, it's just I don't really enjoy it as much as I used to." she mumbled Yuugi just smiled with a look of sympathy.

she smiled back softly, she had a lovely smile. it seemed nothing about this woman was ugly. "I surely don't look forward to arthritis at 20." She playfully added trying to lighten the sour mood.

"Then why don't you quit, find something you enjoy?" he suggested.

She looked at him as if he was crazy, he didn't really see what the big problem was about it all. but oh well. "Are you nuts that's a crazy idea! I think my mother would disown me if the idea even crossed my mind" she stressed.

He forced a smile "Sorry." he apologized " It must feel horrible."

"I'm sorry?" she raised her brow.

"Feeling as though you're living a lie?" he clarified.

She frowned "I don't follow?"

"Doing something just because you know it'll please your parents, it must be exhausting having to constantly seek out their approval." He explained

She narrowed her eyes "What are you implying?" she asked defensively.

He raised his arms defensively"I didn't mean to offend, I just, you seem very conflicted. It's clear to me that you're only pursuing dance to please your mum, But that can't be healthy especially for your mental health." He explained

"My mental health is fine." she bluntly answered.

"If you say so. I guess I would like to help, give you something to think on, I may only be a stranger but I'd like to help you if that's okay." He smiled

"Why?" She asked, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

He shrugged his shoulders "I've never understood why it's just helping people makes me happy, it gives me purpose." He explained

She raised her brows in confusion, 'this kid was bizarre' she thought to herself before thinking on what he'd told her "I'll probably think on it, it won't be easy though." she replied, He merely nodded in response.

"What of your parents?" She questioned, deciding a subjects change would probably be the best idea for both of them, besides if this kid was going to know her personal business she might as well know his.

Yugi smiled sadly "My dad died when I was very little and my mum remarried, we don't talk much." he explained

She gave him a look of sincerity before responding, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, it's really none of my business." she stated, mentally berating herself for her curious and often nosey nature.

He smiled "No it's fine, really." he replied.

"Don't you live with her?" She asked.

"Not really, I used too but we clashed a lot so I moved out to live with my grandfather, I haven't spoken to her in 7 years." He explained. He felt his eyes prickle slightly at the bad memory but made sure to suppress as much as he could, it wouldn't be good to start crying in front of this stranger and especially in a crowded airport, the last thing he wanted to do was make a fool of himself, he already did enough of that in Japan. He'd done his fair share of crying and he was quite frankly over it.

"She wants to forget about my dad and everything tied to it, that happens to imply me too." He elaborated.

She smiled in understanding "I'm sorry to hear that, it must be hard."

"No, it's fine." He replied

He looked towards the boarding board, He had about 5 minutes until his plane left for home. As happy as he was he couldn't help but feel a little sad about leaving. Even though he'd barely known Anzu 10 minutes, talking to her felt like they'd always been friends and he was quite sad to part ways and never see her again.

"Well, I should be boarding soon so i guess this is goodbye," he said.

She looked towards the boarding board "I guess so, well, if you don't mind I'd like to keep in touch." She asked, a faint blush tinting her cheeks.

Yugi's ears perked up at the suggestion "I-I'd love too." he stuttered.

She smiled "Good." grabbing a pen out of her top pocket she grasp his hand softly before writing down her number in fine cursive.

"Now you won't lose it." She winked.

"T-thanks." He stuttered giving her a small wave before making his way to the terminal.


End file.
